


The beginning of a love story

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little Malec, Angst, Crushes, Don't Like Don't Read, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Saphael, growing into love, i think, it will put a smile on your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: prompt to write about the potential show down between Raphael and Simon in Magnus's loft.This story starts a bit after 'parabatai lost' last scene. Simon goes to Magnus's loft for advice on how to deal with Raphael. Magnus takes things into his own hands as this little rift between them is growing tiresome to him.





	1. Seeking Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moondance_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance_94/gifts).



> Hey guys!!  
> So 1 this is a story for one the sweetest people ever and I hope you enjoy it!! you know who you are!!  
> 2 it deff isn't something that would happen on the show, but a girl can dream lol  
> and 3 This is the first time I am writing about Saphael so I am all for feedback. I just ask you to be kind...if you do enjoy it let me know and I'll deff add more to the story and we can have their relationship progress!!  
> okay that's all.  
> hope you enjoy!!  
> :D

Simon showed up at Magnus loft just as Clary and Izzy were leaving, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

“Simon” Clary and Izzy said together, both sounding just as shocked as Simon looked. After a moment he caught himself and smiled, waving slightly.

“Hey girls” He said scratching the back of his neck “Umm…what are you two doing here” He asked, only now getting a good look at the two. It was clear they had both been crying, and were still visibly upset, but mostly, they just looked exhausted. “Are you two okay” Simon asked stepping closer, worry overcoming him.

Izzy smiled tiredly at him, though he could tell it was just to reassure him, it was nothing to worry over. He looked over to Clary, who gave him an “I’ll fill you in later” look as she spoke.

“We’re fine, just heading back to the institute. We both kind of need to rest” she said as he nodded to her, receiving the message loud and clear. “Why are you here? Were you looking for one of us?” Clary asked now, causing Simon to stutter as he wasn’t sure what to say.

How was he to explain that Magnus was like his mentor now, and he wanted advice on Raphael? He didn’t know how to get in contact with Camille, which definitely didn’t help with Raphael. Someone who was not only threatening Simon, but now has access to Simon’s home and his mom. Just thinking about it made Simon’s stomach churn as Clary looked at him oddly, realizing something was up. Before she could ask anything however, Magnus came into view.

He looked at Simon cocking an eyebrow confused and then turned to the girls, smiling sweetly at them. “Are you sure you two don’t want me to portal you back? It’s been a long and very hard day” Magnus said sighing, glancing over to Izzy then back to Clary. “The sooner you get some sleep, the better you’d feel” Magnus said clearly worried.

“Magnus its fine, we can walk” Izzy said to him and then reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Thanks again” Izzy said quickly and then turned giving Simon one last smile, before leaving quickly.

“Seriously Magnus, we really appreciate everything. You are a savior” Clary said “I uh got to go…”

“Go, Izzy needs support…You all do” Magnus said waving her away as she smiled and nodded at him.

“Simon, sorry to run off like this…I’ll call you later” Clary said as Simon nodded, watching Clary run off to go find Izzy.

Simon turned back to talk to Magnus, only to realize he was left alone, standing by the entrance of the loft. Simon opened his mouth to call out to Magnus then closed it, to open it once more as he peered inside.

“Come in Simon, you look like you could use a drink and I know I can use about 5. You might as well take advantage of this time to use as your therapy session” Magnus called out from somewhere inside.

Simon chuckled lightly, closing the door and entering the loft. He slowly made his way down the hall and into the living room to find Magnus fixing up drinks. Simon lingered for a moment and then awkwardly sat, taking note of potions and ingredients lying around all over the place. Magnus walked over to him, smiling as he handed over a drink and then sat on a chair opposite him.

“Thanks” Simon said raising his drink to Magnus who just nodded. He took a small sip and had no clue what he was drinking but it was his favorite. “So what happened here tonight?” Simon asked after a moment of silence.

Magnus looked to him and shrugged. “Alec almost died trying to track Jace with his parabatai rune. In order to save Alexander, we had to find Jace, who was the only one who could restore the bond and wake Alec. A lot easier said than done, considering Jace was being hunted, not only by the Clave but also werewolves. Eventually we did get him here, only because Izzy made a deal with Aldertree that she would hand over Jace to the clave, once he was able to save their brother. That is what happened here tonight” Magnus said quickly.

Simon couldn’t help but gape at Magnus as he absorbed everything. “What and this….Valentine…Is Jace…Izzy did what…How is Alec?” Simon asked finally settling on a question.

“I think he is as okay as someone could be in this sort of situation” Magnus muttered and Simon felt kind of bad for asking. Of course Alec wouldn’t be okay, none of them could be. “He’s here, finally resting now, which is good and well Jace is away from Valentine” Simon nodded taking a sip of his drink and Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “This however is not why you came to my door at 10pm…what’s wrong?”

Simon looked up at Magnus, feeling bad to unload all his problems onto him. Especially after the day he had and how tired he looked but when Magnus gestured for him to spit it out, well he did. He told him about Raphael and what happened with him and his mom. Also how he had no clue how to handle a vampire having access to not only his home, but his mother too. He explained that he thought Raphael was being a bit unreasonable, though he would admit his little slip to Aldertree was bad, but how none of this would have happened if Raphael kept Camille under control in some way. As Simon finished speaking Magnus looked at him and sighed.

“I’m sorry about this…but in Raphael’s defense, Camille isn’t someone you can really control” Magnus muttered as Simon frowned over at him, causing Magnus to shrug. “Besides, why are you so afraid of Raphael? He’s more bark than bite”

Simon looked at Magnus stunned for a moment, placing his drink down as he stood. “Did you not hear what I just said? Access to household, able to get to my mother, and let’s not forget, he still wants to burn my junk off” Simon said his voice sounding a bit panicked.

Magnus gazed dropped from Simon’s face to the floor as Simon realized he was trying not to laugh.

 “Really” Simon huffed out crossing his arms as Magnus looked up at him, rolling his eyes. Magnus swiftly got up from where he was sitting and went over to a small cabinet.

“Here” he said throwing the vile at Simon who caught it easily and then took a good look at it. It was a small oval shape vile, with a screw on silver cover and red liquid inside. “What is it?”

“Vervain, it’s toxic to vampires” Magnus said smiling to Simon.

“So…you want me to kill Raphael?” Simon looked at him, slightly appalled.

“No” Magnus said rolling his eyes once more at him. “Visit your mom one day and pour a couple drops in her coffee or water or whatever she is drinking. That would stop vampires from being able to encanto her, as well as if one were to bite her, her blood would be toxic to them.”

“Oh” Simon said as he awkwardly laughed “Thanks Magnus…Sorry to barge in here so late and unload so much on you, especially after the day you had…but I really appreciate your help”

“No problem” Magnus said going back to his seat “Simon” Magnus said as he sat once more, causing Simon to look at him “Raphael isn’t as scary as you think…Stand up to him and put him in his place. He would respect you more and treat you as an equal. You’re a vampire now, man up and act like one”

Simon looked to Magnus and the sighed, nodding at him. He knew Magnus was right, he couldn’t allow Raphael to continue to push him around like this. He looked up to Magnus who was looking at him intently and Simon smiled to him. "Well thanks again Magnus...I'll umm just let myself out" Simon said awkwardly as he shifted on his feet, not really wanting to leave the sanctuary of Magnus’s loft.

"You can stay if you want" Magnus said sipping on his martini as he sat trying to relax once more.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose...plus you have your hands full with Alec." Simon said shifting on his feet. Truth was however not returning to Luke's, sounded really good.

"Trust me, Alexander is no trouble at all…Really Simon; do I look like the type who has the need to please people?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

Simon looked at Magnus and after a moment he answered "Definitely not" 

"Exactly" Magnus said stirring his cocktail with his finger "so you know I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it, but if you don't..."

"No" Simon shouted interrupting Magnus, as Magnus looked at him a bit shocked "I mean, if you don't mind then I would love to stay...as sweet as the werewolves are..." Simon sighed looking at Magnus and then spoke up again "not important...thanks again downworlder spon..."

"Don't say it" Magnus said losing his sympathetic smile and replacing it with an annoyed look. Then he gracefully got up and walked over to Simon. “We downworlders have to stick together” Magnus said handing over his martini glass to Simon. “You may want this” Then he turned and headed to his room, leaving Simon a bit confused as he stood there in his living room.

Simon walked over to one of the windows overlooking Brooklyn and smiled at how peaceful it all was. He felt a bit envious of the Mundane, who were just enjoying life completely oblivious to the shadow world and the dangers it held. Simon couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness for the loss of his old life, where he should be with his mom, focusing on an accounting career and maybe doing a gig or two. If you asked him before he turned into a vampire, he would have described his life as very boring. Now boring sounded more and more appealing, with each passing day as a vampire.

*

Simon wasn’t sure how long he was standing outside on Magnus’s balcony, but it was rather nice as a light breeze blew. He had to admit; not being able to go outside during the day had really dampened his spirits. Now however, being outside made him feel free, and a bit normal…despite it being after midnight.

“Feeling sorry for your-self, mi amigo?”

Simon spun around from where he was sitting on the balcony, tripping over himself as a hand caught his arm and steadied him.

“Careful” Raphael hissed as let go of Simon.

“Raphael” Simon said shocked looking at him. “WH-What are you doing here?”

“I’m glad you asked” Raphael said smiled, yet still looking very annoyed. “Do you know Magnus Bane at all? You really had to go and complain to him about…”

“Oh come now Raphael…Don’t blame Simon, from what I heard you are acting a bit unreasonable toward him” Magnus said walking out on the balcony. “I mean shouldn’t you be showing him the ropes of this whole vampire thing…instead, you have him staying with Luke…a werewolf pack leader…”

“Wait” Simon said interrupting Magnus as the scene in front of him finally made sense. “You invited him here and told him what I said…why?” Simon said looking to Magnus a bit hurt that he would go behind his back like this.

“Look Simon, I don’t usually get involved…” Magnus started only for Raphael to scoff at him causing Magnus to glare his way.

“You are the most meddlesome person I know…and I’ve been around for 150 years” Raphael said raising an eyebrow at Magnus who narrowed his eyes at him.

“As I was saying” Magnus said looking over to Simon. “You both need Camille back and the only way that will happen, is if you two work together to catch the bitch. Considering you two are at each other throats all the time that can be proven rather difficult” Magnus then looked back to Raphael. “So yes I’m meddling to not only help a dear friend…but also a Simon” Magnus said as Simon looked at him a bit confused as Raphael looked away from Magnus over to Simon. “So drinks…Alcohol always helps break the ice” Magnus said turning and heading back inside the loft.

Raphael looked over to Simon who glanced over to him. Raphael rolled his eyes motioning for Simon to follow him as he walked inside. Simon sighed, looking out once again at the peaceful night of Brooklyn and then went inside, closing the balcony doors behind him.


	2. So who would like to go first?

“So who would like to go first?” Magnus said looking between a snarling Raphael and an anxious Simon.

“This is ridiculous…I can’t believe you called me over here because someone couldn’t handle a simple task…”

“Simple” Simon said turning to Raphael who nodded to him. “If it’s so simple why haven’t you found Camille yet? You have the whole clan out looking for her, how is it you are yet to find her?”

“I’m not sired to her…you on the other hand…”

“If you haven’t noticed, I am new to this whole vampire thing and all the tricks that come with it, so I have no clue what I am doing…That whole sire thing, I don’t even know what it means” Simon shot out to Raphael.

“Oh Simon, trust me I’ve noticed” Raphael said smirking at him causing Simon to glare at him.

“Okay” Magnus said pulling their attention away from one another to look at him. “Bright side, at least you’re talking about the issue. Down side, I don’t know how to respond to this”

Raphael looked at him and groaned “Seriously Magnus…I don’t have time for this and I think…”

“Raphael Shh” Magnus said smiling as he placed a finger by Raphael’s lips, causing Raphael to roll his eyes, though he did keep quiet. Simon couldn’t help but smile slightly as it was clear that Raphael may be a little scared of Magnus. “Honestly though, you couldn’t think Simon would have found her just by his sire bond…We both know Camille…”

“Some better than others” Raphael muttered causing Magnus to huff out at him.

“Really” Magnus said as Raphael gestured for him to continue. “Like I was saying, Camille won’t be found until she wants to be found. You’re lucky to have someone like Simon who is willing to help and hasn’t sided with Camille.” Magnus said trying to help Simon out.

“You’re right Magnus, I am lucky to have Simon who went to Aldertree and told him about one of Camille’s dens, which had vampires feeding on Mundanes. They broke the accords and the only vamp around here for the clave to blame is me, considering Camille is in hiding.” Raphael said through his teeth as Magnus pursed his lips and looked over to Simon.

“I forgot about that little part of your story” Magnus leaned over and whispered to Simon who looked at Magnus, not really sure if he was helping the situation or not. Magnus however continued speaking as Simon looked to Raphael. “Okay, so look your both screwed if you don’t find Camille…”

“No” Raphael said and then pointed to Simon “just Simon. I’m not allowing the clan to suffer for his mistake…”

“My mistake…If you maybe warned the Clave that Camille was feeding on the Mundane and breaking the accords, none of this would have happened.” Simon argued back with Raphael.

“No, if you kept your damn mouth shut none of this would have happened. Now you’ve endangered your family…” Raphael said walking towards Simon.

“Stop calling them that…You can’t consider me a part of the clan when it suits you, but then threaten me, 99% of the time because I ‘betrayed you’. I did what I did to help Clary, who is family to me.” Simon snapped causing Raphael to glare at him. “Why? Because you weren’t man enough to stand up to Camille and ask where to find the damn book of the white...I have a family and…”

“Your right Simon, you do have a family” Raphael said snarling at Simon, causing him to stop talking. “Who live in a beautiful home, that I have been invited into…anytime…”

At this threat Simon Bared his teeth rushing at Raphael, who in turned bared his teeth. Only both were stopped inches away from one another as Magnus was now standing between the two.

 “Enough, seriously, it’s like dealing with children” Magnus said fighting against the two, holding them back. “Or two people in love”

That comment had caught them both off guard as they both looked to Magnus in complete shock, completely forgetting about what they were talking about. Magnus smiling, happy his plan worked to distract them.

“Love…what are you….that is…” Simon stuttered out, shaking his head looking at Magnus.

“Magnus, that couldn’t even be considered as a joke…I despise the boy and for you to even…” Raphael said glaring it Magnus.

“You hate him huh? Some of the greatest love stories begin that way…” Magnus interrupted teasing Raphael further.

“Magnus” Raphael growled out, warning him as Magnus began to laugh.

“It’s a joke Raph” Magnus said slapping Raphael lightly on the cheek. “Lighten up” Magnus stated as Raphael took a breath, calming himself. Simon looked at the two and then took a deep breath and spoke up again.

“I’ll do what I can to help find Camille, but you have to stop putting the blame on me and take some for yourself” Simon said causing the two to look over to him. “I understand that I let her out and yes I messed up with Aldertree but I am not fully to blame here….I would like to point out that if you never kidnapped me, none of this would have happened…so if you are going to point fingers…”

“How many times do I have to say…?” Raphael started

“Shut up Raphael, I am not finished speaking” Simon said causing Magnus to chuckle looking a bit impressed by Simon as Raphael glared from Simon to Magnus. “Pointing fingers isn’t getting us any closer to solving the problem…blaming one another, is only making things worse and Magnus is right” Magnus nudged at Raphael who just shook his head, as Simon continued “We should be working together because Camille is a threat to us all and we could use one another’s help. Threatening me and my family however, is not the way to do it” Raphael looked at Simon and sighed, taking in his words when suddenly they were interrupted.

“Magnus hey I….Oh” Alec said halting in the middle of the living room finding Simon, Raphael and Magnus. All eyes landed onto Alec who looked back at the three. “Sorry to interrupt…”

“Please Alexander, no interruption at all” Magnus said pushing past the two and heading to Alec, who looked a bit awkward now.

“Can I talk to you” Alec said his gaze moving from Magnus to Simon and Raphael and then back. “Umm…alone”

“Of course darling” Magnus looked to him slightly worried but nodded and turned back to the two.

Raphael rolled his eyes at him “Go, I promise we won’t kill each other” Raphael stated as Magnus smiled.

“Let’s go to my room” Magnus said walking out the room as Alec followed.

Simon rocked side to side on his feet as he looked to Raphael. Raphael looked away from the door over to Simon and sighed. “I wasn’t going to hurt your mother.” Raphael said finally as Simon pulled his eyebrows together.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t have hurt her Simon. I wouldn’t do that to you” Raphael said and then froze slightly, clearing his throat and looking away from Simon’s gaze. “What I mean is, she is a Mundane and it’s against the accords to hurt them…and I wouldn’t risk putting the clan in more trouble…It’s just the clan is at risk and…”

Simon looked at him and nodded “Look, I get that you’re worried…”

“No Simon, I was worried when Camille asked us to kidnap you…I am passed worried…I have to take care of a clan of vampires. Who are afraid, because Camille’s forces grow stronger and the Clave is closing in on us because we are the easiest targets for them to blame. They look to me for guidance and protection…and I don’t know what to do. Camille being handed over to the Clave is my only option to keep them safe…They are my family and like you, I would do anything to protect them…this is my only way, and it’s not looking very hopeful” Raphael admitted rubbing eyes, clearly stressed. “After what happened with Camille, I didn’t think I could trust you…I didn’t think you would help us after I…I threatened you and your family; because that was the only way I thought you would help”

“Wow, we really need to work on you just asking” Raphael let out a sarcastic laugh as Simon smiled at him “Raphael you have to know that I didn’t mean to actually get you into any trouble, right?” Simon said walking up to him. “I wouldn’t have purposely put you and the others vampire’s at risk…”

Raphael looked to him and nodded and then shrugged “I wouldn’t really blame you if you did…It’s not like I have been the nicest to you…”

“Come on…you….there was that time….umm” Raphael looked at Simon not amused as Simon thought and then finally smiled to Raphael “I know, you were there for me when I turned, kind of” Simon shrugged. “Besides you being nice…I don’t think it’s possible” Simon said laughing slightly as Raphael narrowed his eyes at him. Simon however didn’t miss the slight tug on Raphael’s lips. “Look I promise I will help with finding Camille…Magnus and I have a plan that can help lure her out of hiding…I just need you to stop with the threats and the popping in, out of nowhere.”

Raphael rolled his eyes but nodded. “Okay deal…Also the clan has your back, if you need the help. You aren’t in this alone” Simon smiled and nodded at him as they looked at one another, the air between the two changing and Raphael felt an odd feeling in his stomach as he cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Simon. “Also hotel DuMort is open to you whenever you may like…and if you have any questions on the vamp thing, I’m here to help”

Before Raphael knew what was happening Simon threw his arms around him. “Thanks…also I’m a hugger” Simon stated quickly.

Raphael froze not sure how to react when Simon pulled away chuckling away the awkward moment, as Raphael stared at him oddly. Raphael opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it when Magnus and Alec came walking back into the room.

“Oh great, I half expected one of you to be dead” Magnus said smiling, only to lose it at the odd look on Raphael’s face. “Have you two worked everything out?”

“I think so” Simon said happily as Alec and Magnus shared a look, both looking slightly confused.

“Alright then…I’m going to portal Alec back to the institute. Simon I can portal you somewhere also, or you are welcome to stay here till nightfall”

Simon looked confused and then turned to see the sky turning the light blue and hearing the birds chirp, realizing dawn was upon them. How quickly time had passed as he looked from the window over to Raphael and then back to Magnus and Alec.

“Actually, I’ll head over to the institute with Alec…I want to check on Izzy…and well, I need to speak to Clary about some things.” Simon said quickly stepping forward as Magnus nodded and Alec frowned.

“Sure thing” Magnus said walking over to a closet door and waving his arms around, in usual Magnus fashion. He then opened the door for the swirling portal to reveal itself.

Alec looked to Magnus thanking him once more, desperately looking as if he had more to say but considering he had an audience, he was being held back. Magnus didn’t mind though, he could see the small smile placed on Alec’s face and the small twitch in his hand, as he held back reaching out for Magnus. So Magnus took this opportunity to pull the zip on Alec’s jacket up a bit more as he gently brushed his fingers against Alec’s chest. Instantly he felt Alec’s heart racing as Alec smiled dopily down at Magnus, his cheeks got 5 shades pinker.

“Ios mio” Raphael said rolling his eyes as Simon tapped his arm, while Magnus glared at Raphael as Alec stepped away.

“I’ll see you soon Alexander.” Magnus said winking at him.

“I hope so” Alec said causing Magnus to smile wider as Alec quickly stepped through the portal.

“You two are my favorite soon to be couple” Simon muttered beside Magnus who looked to him and smile.

“Goodbye Simon” Magnus said, shaking his head as Simon smiled at him.

“Thanks for having me here Magnus and helping out….You are the best, downworlder…”

“Just leave the rest of that sentence to my imagination” Magnus said raising a hand for Simon to stop talking as he nodded.

Simon then looked to Raph who was lingering in the background, looking at him, studying his next move. Simon then threw something at Raph who caught it gracefully. Looking at it, it was a small potion vile filled with red liquid. He looked up to see Simon smiling at him, a gentle sweet smile and he felt that strange feeling in his stomach again. Then just like that, Simon was gone and it was just Magnus and Raphael in the loft. He looked back down at the vile and realized it was Vervain, causing him to realize Simon probably got this from Magnus, to help keep Raphael away from his mother. He just gave this up in a way to show Raphael he trusted him, and they were on the same side. Raphael had to admit, Simon was definitely someone who was full of surprises.

“Raph my friend…I am so smitten on Alexander lightwood” Magnus said looking at the now closed door by the closet.

“I know what you mean” Raphael said in a tone that caused Magnus to look at him.

“What?” Raphael asked when he noticed Magnus staring.

“Nothing” Magnus said smiling as slightly as Raphael huffed.

“Tell me about this plan you and Simon cooked up to find Camille will you” Raphael said trying to distract Magnus.

“Sure Raph” Magnus said.

There was something in Raphael’s tone that Magnus couldn’t help but study his friend, the look on Raphael’s face before, made Magnus try to hide his smile. His joke earlier may not have been just a joke after all and it was clear to Magnus maybe he wasn’t the only one so smitten after all. Maybe another love story was just beginning. Maybe it was time for him to play a little matchmaker and help push this thing along.


End file.
